The disclosure relates, for example, to dry transformers or cast-resin/resiblock transformers with appropriate coil supports. These coil supports can be composed of plastic, and can be arranged below and/or above the coil. A function is to support the weight of the coil. Measures can be taken to lengthen the creepage distance. This can be achieved by plates which are adhesively bonded in between individual parts of the coil supports. For example, when a long creepage distance is desired, it may be desirable to adhesively bond a single coil support or a coil supporting block composed of a large number of individual parts, in order to achieve the lengthening of the creepage distance.
The production of such transformers can be costly.